


A Long Way Down

by hey_assbuttock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically her life, Clemma - Freeform, Daddy Issues, Emma Winchester Central, Emma and Jesse are besties, F/F, Family Reunions, Gen, Hunter Emma, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, amazonian queen, destiel in the back, idk - Freeform, mmmmmmmn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_assbuttock/pseuds/hey_assbuttock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Winchester has been on the run. Escaping Hell, avoiding her Father and now another apocalypse. Can it really get any worse?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for my fave character so please comment and tell me what you think and yeah...

Her knuckles stung from the punches she'd thrown but it was worth it. The vampires head hidden safely in the forest with the body down in the lake. Now she stood, cold and hungry, covered in blood, just ready to lie down and pretend her life wasn't.... this.  
She knew the house was empty. The neighbours told her when she'd asked about their brothers death. Away on holiday or something. Either way, she'd found her hiding spot for the next few days, at least until she'd found a new hunt. She approached the back door and picked the lock, just like she'd done a thousand times but before she could even breathe relief at its opening the wind was knocked from her and she felt the cold sharpness of a blade at her throat. A low growl came from the man with the blade:  
'How did you find me?' 

It only took a moment for her to register the danger before she flipped the man on his back, blade now to his throat.  
'Who the hell are you?' She laughed.  
The man, who looked no younger than her - in human year at least - knitted his brows and searched her eyes for answers. He calmed his breathing and swallowed nervously, blade still thick against his neck.  
'Jesse. You a hunter?'  
She eyed him suspiciously. If he were a hunter perhaps he'd ran into her father. Perhaps he's got orders to kill. She has no clue how the whole men of letters bullshit works, what she does know is if her father knew she was alive he'd kill her before she could even say hello. And yet she sees no Winchester cruelty in his eyes. He seems genuine and she's too tired to fight.  
'Lydia. Also a hunter' she said removing the knife from his throat. She felt safer already, using a fake name.  
'So... what now?' he asked  
'Now,' she laughed, 'You get out of my squat'  
He rolled his eyes but smiled  
'How about we share?' he smirked  
She let out a sarcastic laugh and looked at her nails. Truthfully, she worried. It was one thing allowing a hunter to leave after HE attacked her first but staying with one... Then again, what choice does she have.  
'Whatever.' said a half-yawning voice.

She chose the left corner with the old sticker from a bar on it. Just as she threw her bag down where she planned to sleep his voice ripped the atmosphere like pebbles in water.  
'You look familiar. Your dad a hunter?'  
She paused only a moment before telling him the same lie she had spewed to every other hunter she'd ran into.  
'No he died when I was young. My mother was the hunter.'  
He laughed. She sat up at looked at him. A smile painted his face like the graphite on paper.  
'What?' She spat. If there was something she couldn't stand it was that obnoxious laugher hunters did. The one that comes from the throat and stares with a smirk.  
'Sorry,' He smiled, 'Its just you look like someone I know. His name was Dean.'  
In a single moment she felt every muscle she controlled tense. If he knew her father by name they must've worked together. Did he already know? Was this all some test? Or perhaps he knew a different Dean? That this was just a coincidence? Then again when did that ever happen?  
It was a few seconds until she realised he'd spoken again.  
'Sorry what?' She breathed, praying he wouldn't just pull out a knife and plunge it into her chest.  
'I said, I heard that guy died. His brother too. But I don't really know.' He looked concerned. He didn't have the face of killer, then again, no young hunter ever does.  
'Yeah,' She swallowed, 'Funny.'  
The silence was thick and awkward. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Nevada?

She'd barely slept that night, the 'friendly' hunter hadn't either. He kept shuffling his research and staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. And yet there wasn't the look she was so familiar with. The one where she's made to feel like a piece of meat. It was more intrigue than lust.   
'Are you gay?' He chokes on his coffee and swivels round fast than a werewolf on acid.   
'Excuse me?!' Came a fairly panicked splutter.   
Emma took a deep breath. She'll never understand the humans drama when it came to being gay.  
'Well you're pretty much the only guy I've met who hasn't found his eyes immediately glued to these' She grabbed her breasts and looked at him more intently. What ensued was perhaps the most awkward reaction in history.   
'Well,' he laughed terrified, 'I was just... You know I just... Uncomfortable... and... sexist... and, and...' 

There was a long silence in which they played a game of gay chicken with her interrogating with her eyes and him desperately trying to form a sentence. 

She sighed and gave up.   
'I don't care if you are. I was just curious.' And she turned away to pack her bag. If she left now she make it to Nevada before the newspaper - who'd published the article she was investigating - closed. 

'I am. ' Came a whisper from the other side of the room. To be honest she would've missed it if she hadn't already finished packing her bag.   
'Sorry?'  
'I am... Gay, I mean... You know... Because you asked...' His voice and hands shook. If she had the time she'd stay and talk to him but she was already late as it was.  
'Cool, good for you.' She said looking under the coach for that sock that she swore she saw just five seconds ago--  
'Are you going to kill me?'  
Her head spun and met his eyes. She saw something she hadn't see in a long time. Real, genuine fear.  
'No,' She breathed, 'I'm not.' Doubt as large as the bags under his eyes took shape.   
She sighed again.  
'Listen' She said kindly, 'I just asked because... I am too okay and I just... You don't have to worry about that okay?'  
She hadn't looked him in the eye. She was tired of people looking at her like she was some sort of killer. Some sort of threat. Then she heard a reassuring breath of relief.  
'Okay.' He whispered.  
She looked back and met his eyes. The fear was gone. All she could see was relief and... gunk?  
'You got some...' She pointed to her eye and he quickly reached for his. Something about it made her laugh. Before they knew they were both laughing. There was a warmth in her soul and the oddest thought in her head.   
'You aren't heading to Nevada by chance?' She asked   
He thought for a moment before shrugging.   
'No clue where I'm going.' And then he paused. 'Why?'  
Why?  
Why did she care? What did she want? He knew her father he couldn't be trusted? Could he?   
She couldn't take him with her it was suicide?!  
'I'm checking out a possible hunt there... You could help me?'  
You fucking idiot she thought. What did we just talk about. Did you even listen to me you absolute cun---  
'Yeah sure... If you don't mind?'  
Fuck yes I mind.  
'No I don't mind.'  
What the fuck.   
'Sweet. When are we leaving?'  
'Now if you're ready?'  
If he's ready? He's not coming Emma he can't!?  
'Yeah, let's roll'  
Shit, she thought. I'm going to die. Again.


	3. Driving

The hunter, Jesse, had surprisingly grown on her. The first hour he had insisted on playing show tunes for which had almost caused her to crash on multiple occasions accidentally on purpose. And yet he had a kindness in his eyes. He spoke softener than any other hunter she'd met and he didn't seem as cynical as the rest. He was... different?  
'So what's your story?' She asked staring at the road ahead.   
'Huh?'  
She looked briefly at him. He resembled a tired puppy, hair sticking up in tufts. Somehow it felt familiar.   
'What's your story? Like, how'd you become a hunter?'  
He took a deep breath and fiddled with the ring on his finger.   
'I guess I just did. I,' He paused, staring at the ring sadly.   
She was about to tell him it wasn't important when he exhaled lowly and spoke in a firm but soft voice,  
'I chose this life. I had a chose and I chose right. That's pretty much it.'  
They were quiet for the rest of the journey.

And then she was back. The air clawed at her throat and eyes watched her every move. She was back. Purgatory. She didn't know how. She didn't have the time. Something was chasing her. It was coming. She could hear it's bloodied breath and its scraping claws it was coming. It was coming: She couldn't run. She was trapped. It had her in this claws. She was--

'LYDIA?!' A voice cried. She was awake. Cage? A moving cage? Where the hell was she? The trees were clean, unlike the ones of purgatory... Was she out? And who was calling her mothers name?  
'Hey, I think you had a nightmare..' The concerned voice now said. She blinked in the light.  
Oh yeah...  
She'd lied about her name. She'd let him drive. She'd fallen asleep.  
'Are you okay?'  
No.  
'Yeah... I... I guess, sorry I just...' She racked her brain for some sort of lie. Judging by the look of fear on his baby face and the faint memory of screams she may or may not have performed out loud; it'd have to be good.   
'It's okay... I get them too sometimes.'  
There was a sadness in his eyes. He meant it. And suddenly the overwhelming need to help this poor man child not be so damn upset became too much.  
'My name isn't Lydia!' She blurted out as he restarted the car and became to drive away. She began to think she had made a terrible mistake when he dramatically hit the breaks, swearing. He turned to her with a look of pure fear and whispered:  
'Did I just fucking hit a hedgehog?!'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun read on to find out about the fate of our lonesome hedgehog


	4. The Fate of Our Lonesome Hedgehog

He jumped out of the car and ran to the front with Emma not far behind.   
'Maybe he didn't hear? Maybe he deals with surprises weirdly?' she thought as he cradled a luckily untouched hedgehog gingerly. Granted, she had never gotten close enough to anyone to ever surprise them with news of any real significance so she couldn't tell if this whole situation was normal. She guessed it wasn't.   
He breathed a laugh.   
'Not a scratch.' And then to the hedgehog, 'What were you thinking? You almost give me a heart attack!' He walked to the bushes and put down the 'little prick' (as he so affectionately called it). She failed to hide her surprise.   
'Did you not hear me?' She asked in a voice too quiet for her. He looked up.   
'Of course.'  
'Of course?'  
'That's what I said.' He laughed  
'Who the everlasting fuck is this guy?!' she thought to herself.  
'I lied to you.'  
'I know'  
'Because I told you.'  
'Duh?  
'And you just okay with that!?'  
He laughed breathlessly and shook his head.   
'You're a hunter, of course you lied.'  
'So Jesse isn't your name?'  
'Maybe, maybe not.'  
She huffed. And here she thought they were bonding.   
She got back in car and they sat for a moment.   
'Hi. My names Jesse Turner.'  
'What?'  
'We're doing it again. Introductions I mean... You know, no knives, real names?'   
She stopped. It was a trick. It had to be. Why would he even care enough to trick her? Why would she even care enough to avoid it? How long could she run from the truth. They'd find her soon enough. It was only a matter of time.  
'Emma.' She took his open hand.   
'Just Emma?'  
She met his eyes and took a deep breath.   
'My name is Emma Winchester.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why must I suffer. sorry it's short. plz tell me if I fucked up grammatical


End file.
